Once a Somebody
by Organization VI
Summary: The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of 7 through 12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.
1. Saix

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

--------------------

_Iiiiaaasssssssssssss..._

Silas jumped in his skin at the sound of his name. But it was just the wind in the trees.

God, it wasn't even his name. Frank had been so damn drunk last night he'd slurred his name into I'as, and then the whole camp started calling him that. _Goddamn, Frank, you sound like an idiot yelling AI-ASS all over the place,_ he remembered. _And watch that tinder! You're gonna start a damned forest fire, clumsy ass._

Not that he hadn't gotten a little tipsy himself...it was cold as hell up here. Snow still clumped on the trees and grass, and gray clouds smothered the sky from sun to tree line.

Couldn't be helped. Deer season started in February.

Luck was with him today. A doe and her spotted fawn stepped out onto the meadow, sniffing for the first grass of a new spring. He concealed himself behind a grove of cedars, and waited until they settled into eating.

Silas's hands fumbled with the rifle. These things always felt too delicate...he'd rather sneak up on the animal and bludgeon it to death with a hammer, or – what were those things called in that weapons magazine? Claymores? Either way, he loaded his rifle and leveled it with the doe's heart.

The doe heard him. He hissed a curse under his breath as it looked up, ears twitching and white tail erect. The doe almost seemed to be speaking to its offspring, telling it to run...

And they did run. Silas cocked the hammer as the doe and fawn sped across the meadow, kicking up snow—

BLAM

Missed. The two deer ran faster—

BLAM

They were almost to the safety of the thicket now—

BLAM

The doe fell. The little fawn continued to run, and disappeared into the trees. Silas could care less...he had his prize. He strode victoriously up to the doe as she breathed her last, a wolfish grin across his face.

He'd almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.


	2. Axel

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square and Disney, not me.

----------------------------------------

Lea strolled into Flynn's video arcade with a smile that cracked loud as his knuckles. Today would be the day. He was certain of it.

The crowd of rowdy teens parted at his entrance. He strolled down the aisles with all the overworked style of an 80's sexbomb, brushing his poofy-almost-spikey brown hair out of his eyes.

The hulking black monsterbox waited for him, the words SPACE PARANOIDS etched across the top in white block letters. Lea faced it, and thumbed through his pockets until producing several quarters for the hungry slots. A crowd started to gather.

Five beeps and an ENCOM logo later, the race was on. Lea threw his whole focus into the game, his brilliant green eyes tracking his opponent: the blue lightcycle. The program was fast, always just a halfsecond ahead of him, and sometimes Lea entertained the idea that the program was alive; it knew him, it outsmarted him...

If he could just overcome that blue streak, just edge a little farther...

No good. The blue cycle turned, and his red one smashed into nonexistence. It was

GAME OVER

Once again. The crowd groaned and sighed in spectator unison. Lea just shut his eyes, but the pixels still blinked in his vision.

_Someday...I'll overcome you. And that'll be _your_ game over._


	3. Demyx

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square and Disney, not me.

----------------------------------------

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads_

_A whale of a tale or two_

_'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved_

_On nights like this with the moon above_

_A whale of a tale, and it's all true_

_I swear by my ta—_

"MYYYYYDE!"

Gordon C. Myde started from his sitting position, nearly dropping his lute. The two boys he'd been playing for scurried off as the head merchant approached, reeking of fish. "Myde, what in hell have you been doing!"

He hated being called by his last name...not that the other sailors cared what _he_ thought. "Just singin'."

"Well, sing yourself down to Prince Eric's castle and pick up that cloth shipment already!" the merchant barked. Myde groaned and shuffled around to the front of the cart, snagging the horse's reins. The merchant added, "A sailor that's afraid of the water's useless enough already..."

Myde scowled at having _that_ brought up again. _I'm not afraid of the water...just cautious. _

But he bit his tongue, climbed aboard the cart, and urged the horse down the path, waving away the merchant's fish-stink. Of course, there was a reason for his stalling...the route to Prince Eric's castle ran along seaside cliffs.

The incessant churning of the waves just beneath the cart kept him on edge...even the horse's clomping hooves couldn't stamp it out. While he couldn't play his lute and drive at the same time, he could at least sing to distract himself.

_I was born and raised by the sea_

_Shy yet proud_

_Learned to stay away from the crowd..._

A flash of something in the waves caught his eye.

Myde stopped the horse and ventured off the cart. The waves boomed louder, but for once, he forced it out of his brain. He had to see...

There it was again! A flip of green scales, and what looked like...red hair? _But that shouldn't be possible!_

The thing surfaced. It looked like a young woman with long red hair, facing away from him. What the prince's steward would have called "nautical nonsense."

Myde felt like he should do _something_…call out to the girl? Play his lute for it? But before he could decide, the figure was gone. And he suddenly realized that, in his enchantment, he had wadded knee-deep into the ocean.

He scrambled back to dry land on shaky legs, and returned to the safety of his cart. But once he caught his breath, a smile spread across his face.

Perhaps...perhaps the water wasn't so bad after all.

As he urged the horse back in the direction of the castle, he decided this called for a new shanty.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below..._


	4. Luxord

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square and Disney, not me.

----------------------------------------

_When there's 'ardly no day, nor 'ardly no night  
There's things 'alf in shadow, and 'alf in light..._

His humming tune was interrupted by the appearance of a figure, dressed mostly in black, and with an umbrella. Definitely didn't belong in _his_ world.

"You look lost."

Actually, that was an overstatement. The dark-haired (young? Old? It was difficult to tell) woman looked flustered at the most. She sighed. "Just disoriented. Have you seen a fellow around named Bert?"

Luthor hopped down from the chimney, adjusting the long brush over his shoulder and wiping a smile onto his soot-covered face. His hair was as black as his skin, but his eyes were brilliant blue. "I've seen all kinds of strange things," he said with a grin. "Why, just last week I saw a wee lil' mouse dressed as Sherlock Holmes."

The woman rolled her eyes, and started to walk past. "Well, if you aren't going to be any help..."

Luthor's curiosity drove his actions again. "Now wait, don't go. You want a Bert chap, right? Chimneysweep, like me."

"Any information would be most appreciated," the woman said.

"I may have a spot of information..." Luthor produced a deck of cards from his sleeve; surprisingly clean despite his filthy garments. "Fancy a game of cards, love?"

The eye-roll returned. "I can assure you, I have _no_ time for games. Especially something as uncouth as gambling."

"Now now, I can see you're a sophisticated woman," he coaxed. "Just one game. No stakes, 'cept if you lose, you get no news. Simple as that."

The woman looked him up and down, as if staring past his charcoal exterior into something deeper. "What's your name?"

"Ludor."

"Hardly sounds like a proper name," she replied.

"It's Luthor, ma'am," he said, almost surprised at the added 'ma'am.' "It gets slurred by most. So I just stick with what's simplest."

"Generally smart," the woman said in an even tone, adjusting her white gloves. "But I fail to see the profit in playing a game of cards when I could be asking more helpful fellow for Bert's whereabouts."

"Well, I'm looking for someone, too," Luthor explained, flipping the cards between his fingers. "Some who can beat me. And I've yet to find them, love."

The woman appeared exasperated. "So you sweep chimneys merely to meet poor lost souls on rooftops for a game of cards?"

"Hardly," Luthor said with a laugh. "Gambling's for the nights not spent at the library. Bit of a hobby, you could say."

"Then your problem is that you are deliberately seeking out lesser opponents that you know will lose. Why ask a person such as myself, a woman wondering around the roof? It makes no sense. If you don't look for a challenge, you will never lose." Before Luthor could search his mind for a witty reply, the dark-haired woman trotted down the rooftop. "And _that_, Mr. Ludor, is quite the waste of time."

And with that, she was around the corner and gone. It took a few minutes for the smile to creep back up his face.

So, he _had_ finally met his match.


	5. Marluxia

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square and Disney, not me.

----------------------------------------

Rick Amaliu was never one for company. But because his date was finally coming over to _his_ place tonight, he had to make sure the house was perfect. Especially the front garden...nothing like rows of pristine hibiscus to impress the women. He wished he could grow roses, but the tropical climate made them difficult to care for.

He was just about done with pruning as the afternoon sun blazed through the palm trees, signaling the end of classes and the onset of children. He stood and wiped the sweat from his forehead, hoping none of them would bother him today.

But one did. A stump of a girl with dark skin and hair walked up, with a dog on a leash in tow.

At least, it _might_ have been a dog. It was fat and blue, with no tail, stumpy legs, huge ears and frightening black eyes. Rick tried to ignore it, but still couldn't help blurting out...

"That's the ugliest dog I've _ever_ seen!"

The girl turned to him with a frown. "His name is Stitch and he's my dog," she proclaimed. "I don't care if he's ugly, Mr. Ramaliu."

Rick was caught off-guard by her reply, until he realized the name change. "I believe you mean Rick."

"But your mailbox says Ramaliu," the girl said, pointing at his mailbox.

He glanced at said mailbox and dismissed it with a flippant wave. "It says 'R. Amaliu.' Two names. Don't you children learn this in school?"

The girl just shrugged. "Ramaliu sounds kinda weird. You should switch it around a bit, like, uh..." She twisted her skirt in her hands. "Like Lumaria."

Rick could've cringed out how gay that sounded. Couldn't _any_ guy be concerned with appearance without being automatically gay? And why was he even thinking that, anyway?

"Look, I've got a lot to do, so if you and your ugly dog could just—"

Then he saw it. While he'd been arguing with the girl, her dog had ripped out every single hibiscus in the garden. It now sat in the ruined soil, burbling wickedly.

Rick's expression could've cleaved a tree in two. His hands twitched as if ready to strangle. "You...your THING...my flowers!..."

The girl quickly caught on that she was in serious trouble, and yanked the blue dog back to her side. "Well, um...you shouldn'ta called him ugly!"

"I'll TEACH YOU about what to call things!"

The girl and her dog raced away from his house, with the dog emitting something like an evil laugh. Rick chased them as far as the street before they were gone, and the girl yelled back, "and you _shouldn't_ pick on little girls!"


	6. Larxene

**Once a Somebody**

**By Lynx of Organization VI**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first six members of the Organization were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise...but what about the other six? A look into the Somebodies of #7 through #12, and the Disney worlds they may have come from.

**Author's Notes:** The ideas came from chatting with Gext, who gets credit for a bunch of them, plus from another Roll-of-the-Dice challenge. (One of the chapters is the same as the themeset drabble.)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square and Disney, not me.

----------------------------------------

Arlene scoffed at the bundle of smelly kids pushing their way into the arcade, led by that one teen –what was his name?- Lee or Leigh or something. _A slacker by any other name..._

Let them play. With all the tech schooling she was getting, ENCOM was sure to hire her, and then her peers would be shoving quarters into _her_ bank account. She didn't have time for games.

Or lunch, as it were. She tucked a newspaper under her arm, its headlines chattering about sightings of small black monsters in Central Park, _like anyone believed _that_ crap anymore_, and bought a hot dog. Figure be damned, an authentic New York hot dog was always worth it.

When she was distracted by something rubbing against her leg.

Her automatic city female reaction to knee the bastard in the balls subsided when she realized it was just an orange tabby kitten. It gazed up at her with big green eyes and mewed hungrily.

"This dog's mine," Arlene said, wondering why she was even talking to the kitten. "Now scram."

The orange kitten continued to mew. Arlene rolled her eyes, having half a mind to give it a kick. "Look, no food for you, so just sh—"

She never finished. A brown-and-white mongrel wearing a red bandanna leaped out of nowhere and snatched the hot dog out of her hand. The mongrel and tabby both took off down the block.

Arlene gawked for only a second before giving chase. "HEY!"

She barely kept up with the animals as they dodged their way around the crowds. "Get _back_ here, you MANGY little—"

In what must have been a well-practiced choreograph, the mongrel tossed the hot dog to a Great Dane waiting at the corner, who in turn sent it flying to a bushy Afghan Hound on the balcony a story above. Arlene barely caught up to the Great Dane before her lunch was passed once again, this time to a Bulldog and Chihuahua across the street.

"Let GO of my lunch, you stupid—"

She managed to grab ahold of the mongrel's bandanna, but it wriggled out of her grasp and tripped her onto the sidewalk.

The hot dog was tossed back to the mongrel, who hitched a ride on a passing taxi with true New Yorker skill. The other four dogs and the tabby kitten joined him, leaving Arlene sprawled and hot-dog-less on the sidewalk.

She blew a strand of platinum-blonde hair out of her face, and watched the taxi disappear with furious electricity in her eyes. "I HATE everything now."

----------------------------------------

Thanks a bunch for all the kind comments, they were greatly appreciated!


End file.
